Five years ago, juice bars were the domain of grocers disposing of excess fruit, or health-food stores. However, juice bars have more recently become a significant part of the fast-food market and have begun to proliferate as franchises or independent enterprises. A key product of juice bars is the smoothie, which is a thick, smooth (in texture) drink generally comprising fruit pieces pureed or blended with ice-cream, sorbet or yoghurt and/or milk or juice. Non-fruit smoothies include alternative flavour ingredients to fruit such as chocolate, coffee, alcohol, etc. Other items may also be added such as energy-boosting supplements, muesli, proteins, raw eggs, etc.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a layout of a conventional juice bar. Display counter 110 enables display of fresh fruit that is used in the preparation of smoothies and other juice bar products. A sink 120 is used to prepare the fresh fruit, which may be processed in the juicers 130. A freezer 140 is used to store items such as ice, ice-cream and yoghurt. A chiller/dispenser 150 is used to refrigerate liquid ingredients of smoothies and/or other juice bar products. A row of blenders 160 are used to blend the ingredients of smoothies and/or other juice bar products, which are subsequently dispensed into cups for delivery to customers. The customers pay at the till 170. Used blending containers are cleaned for reuse at the sink 180. Automatic dishwashing equipment may also be used, which may be installed under counter.
A juice bar such as that shown in FIG. 1 is typically operated by three to six operators. Preparation of a smoothie typically entails the steps of retrieving a clean container for blending, obtaining appropriate quantities of ingredients such as fruit, yoghurt and ice from respective storage areas in the juice bar, blending the smoothie, dispensing the smoothie into a cup and handing the smoothie to the respective customer. In preparing a smoothie, an operator is thus required to move around the juice bar. Although juice bars are generally laid out in accordance with workflow requirements, a substantial amount of movement by operators is unavoidable. This consumes time and limits the number of operators that can simultaneously prepare products such as smoothies.
A need thus exists for improved methods of supplying and preparing compositions such as smoothies.